


50 Sentences: Buguese x Aqune

by soaker87



Category: Spider Riders - All Media Types, スパイダーライダーズ ~オラクルの勇者たち | Spider Riders ~Oracle no Yuusha-tachi~
Genre: During Canon, F/M, Interspecies Romance, LiveJournal Prompt, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Series, Pre-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaker87/pseuds/soaker87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 unrelated themes, 1 sentence each. Based off a Livejournal prompt community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1st Set

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post from ff.net. Old fic.  
> Originally written for Livejournal's 1sentence challenge. The rules, basically, are to choose a pairing and a set of prompts (I beleive this was the gamma set), and write a sentence for each. Not all sentences are necessarily shippy.

**1\. Ring** ****  
  
Aqune had never received a wedding ring, but Insector traditions were a bit different from humans'.

 **2\. Hero** ****  
  
She wondered how much Buguese would be bothered if she told him that she'd found the Hero Brade in his younger form "dashing."

 **3\. Memory** ****  
  
Her life with the Insectors was the only part of her childhood Aqune could remember.

**4\. Box**

Buguese slowly opened the box from his human, thinking of how he never would've expected her to give him a gift, but certainly feeling pleased.

**5\. Run**

Much to Buguese's satisfaction, Aqune had never tried to run away.

**6\. Hurricane**

The storm outside was unusually violent, but the girl knew she was safe inside with Buguese.

**7\. Wings**

Once Buguese and Aqune were securely inside the machine, Dark Opal spread its wings and took off for battle.

**8\. Cold**

To shield her from the cold breezes, Buguese drew Aqune into his cape.

**9\. Red**

Aqune cared a lot about the red-haired Spider Rider, which made Buguese hate him even more.

 **10\. Drink** ****  
  
Knowing that he had been training all day, Aqune decided to get Buguese a cold glass of water.

**11\. Midnight**

It was an endless night in their world, but Buguese was determined that Aqune would save them.

**12\. Temptation**

It was hard for Buguese to resist finally finishing off Hunter Steele, except for the fact that he was afraid Aqune would never forgive him.

**13\. View**

Buguese always knew how to get the perfect view of Aqune while she chanted.

**14\. Music**

As she prayed, Aqune could hear the Oracle's song; something, she thought to herself, that Buguese would never appreciate.

**15\. Silk**

As she stroked the human girl's hair, he noticed that it had a silk-like softness.

**16\. Cover**

After tucking Aqune into bed, he stayed to watch her sleep for a moment.

**17\. Promise**

Buguese was furious at Mantid for not fulfilling his promise, but he wouldn't have been so upset if not for what Mantid had just done to Aqune.

**18\. Dream**

After having a strange dream about being a couple with Buguese, Aqune shrugged it off, but secretly wondered to herself what she'd been thinking.

**19\. Candle**

They didn't have a candle, but Aqune summoned some of Oracle's light to help Buguese search their dark surroundings for another Oracle Key.

**20\. Talent**

Aqune was a talented fighter, but she had been trained by the Big Four's top general after all.

**21\. Silence**

There was often an awkward silence when Buguese and Aqune were alone together.

**22\. Journey**

Buguese had done much he regretted during their journey to Nuuma, like manipulating Beerain and taking over Stags' troops, but most importantly, putting Aqune under Mantid's control.

**23\. Fire**

After the fire he created trying to help her one day, Buguese decided to leave the cooking to Aqune from now on.

**24\. Strength**

Only with their combined powers could Buguese and Aqune break through the Oracle's barrier.

**25\. Mask**

Though he didn't like to use it, sometimes Buguese felt that only with the mask's help could Aqune be truly his.

**26\. Ice**

Though Buguese was frustrated by the icy winter they were having, watching Aqune chant for a while could always relieve his tension a bit.

**27\. Fall**

After she and his most hated Spider Rider had fallen from the cliff, Buguese searched tirelessly until he found them.

 **28\. Forgotten** ****  
  
He hoped Aqune would never return to the life she had forgotten.

**29\. Dance**

Buguese wanted it made clear that he did NOT dance, but the innocent, pleading look from Aqune was painful to look at.

**30\. Body**

Aqune's body was light, or at least Buguese was just used to carrying her.

**31\. Sacred**

Buguese tried not to display his hatred toward Spirit Oracle at every whim he got, only because he knew she was sacred to Aqune.

**32\. Farewells**

He was too bitter to want to say goodbye when she went off on a mission with the Spider Riders.

**33\. World**

Humans and Insectors lived in separate worlds, but somehow Aqune and Buguese were always a part of each other's lives.

**34\. Formal**

He sometimes wondered why Aqune usually addressed him by his name rather than something more formal, seeing how she was supposed to be his servant.

**35\. Fever**

Buguese never liked to show care for anyone, but he couldn't help it when Aqune had collapsed from fever.

 **36\. Laugh** ****  
  
He would have been happy to see Aqune smiling and laughing, if not for the fact that the Spider Riders caused this.

 **37\. Lies** ****  
  
Buguese had called her his pet at times, but this couldn't have been further from the truth.

**38\. Forever**

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Buguese would always be impressed by a human's beauty.

**39\. Overwhelmed**

Though she was powerful, even Buguese knew Aqune couldn't take six Spider Riders at once, so he stepped in to fight Hunter Steele himself; technically not much of a sacrifice.

**40\. Whisper**

Buguese whispered things to her while she slept that he could never tell her otherwise.

**41\. Wait**

Aqune was almost always in her parlor, either chanting or waiting for her next instructions from Buguese.

**42\. Talk**

Watching Buguese speak kindly to Beerain, Aqune couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous.

**43\. Search**

When he had her, an Oracle handmaiden with him, searching for the Oracle Keys was much simpler.

**44\. Hope**

There were few people that gave Buguese any hope through his despair, but Aqune was certainly one of them.

**45\. Eclipse**

Aqune wanted very much for the Insectors, especially Buguese, to receive sunlight again.

 **46\. Gravity** ****  
  
She and Buguese floated high above the ground as they rode away from another lost battle on his disc-like transport.

**47\. Highway**

On their way back to the fortress, Buguese and Aqune noticed that the streets they traveled on were vacant except for them, leaving them both a bit nervous for some reason.

**48\. Unknown**

Aqune sometimes wondered if her future lied with Hunter or Buguese.

**49\. Lock**

Tired of being disturbed while he worked, Buguese had locked the door, but he didn't mind that Aqune was inside with him.

**50\. Breathe**

As she rested her head on his chest, Aqune could feel the Insector breathing.


	2. 2nd Set

**1\. Motion**

Buguese was proud as he watched Aqune swiftly take out the Spider Riders in battle.

**2\. Cool**

If not for Aqune's attempts to calm him, it would've taken Buguese even longer to cool down after failing at capturing the Oracle Keys once again.

**3\. Young**

After losing to Hunter Steele, Buguese had to wonder how he was defeated by someone so young, but he realized that Aqune wasn't much older, and was a very respectable warrior.

**4\. Last**

The last thing Buguese ever wanted to admit was that he loved a human.

**5\. Wrong**

The other Spider Riders always thought Aqune was being wronged by the Insectors, and while that was true to an extent, she still wanted to stay by Buguese's side.

**6\. Gentle**

Knowing the way he was in battle, it surprised Aqune how gentle he could be outside of it sometimes.

**7\. One**

With Brade gone, they were already short one Spider Rider, so it didn't matter as much that Aqune went back to her home with Buguese.

**8\. Thousand**

Buguese sometimes felt like he'd tried a thousand times to get Aqune to finish off her enemies in battle, but even though she never would, it was difficult for him to stay mad at her.

**9\. King**

With Mantid gone, Buguese finally took his place as ruler of the Insectors, but he secretly hoped that Aqune could rule by his side, even though there would be all kinds of complications with that.

**10\. Learn**

Though the Insector was the one who was supposed to be teaching Aqune, he ended up learning things from her he never thought possible.

**11\. Blur**

Although sometimes Aqune's memory was blurred after she came out of her masked state, she was aware that Buguese had freed her from Mantid, and was touched by what he'd done for her.

**12\. Wait**

He waited impatiently for the sun to return to his lands, but he sometimes dreaded that day, because then he'd no longer have an excuse for keeping Aqune around.

**13\. Change**

Buguese had no intention of admitting it, but he found Aqune's new outfit to be quite flattering to her.

**14\. Command**

Buguese knew Aqune wasn't happy with many of his commands to her, and often felt guilty because of this.

**15\. Hold**

Aqune felt surprisingly comfortable in Buguese's arms, enough that she never objected when he would hold her.

**16\. Need**

She didn't need to be saved like everyone thought, but she did need to be protected at times, and Buguese would make sure this would be accomplished.

**17\. Vision**

Like Corona, Aqune sometimes received visions through her dreams, and because of this, felt that Buguese would be important in her future.

**18\. Attention**

Sometimes Buguese got satisfaction out of the fact that when masked, Aqune wouldn't pay attention to anyone but him.

**19\. Soul**

Of course, she devoted all her heart and soul to serving the Oracle, but that didn't mean she had no time to be with the person she loved.

**20\. Picture**

Despite the fact that he couldn't draw very well, Buguese sometimes wished when he watched Aqune chanting from afar that he could capture her image forever.

**21\. Fool**

Buguese cursed his foolishness for never doing anything to punish Aqune, but of course, he continued doing nothing anyway.

**22\. Mad**

From the way she'd been acting, Buguese could tell Aqune was upset with him for taking her away from the Spider Riders, and began to contemplate ways to win her forgiveness.

**23\. Child**

He sometimes concluded that he'd only felt bad for her because she was a child, but he still had to wonder at times why he'd taken in a human and Spider Rider.

**24\. Now**

In the present, Aqune had grown apart from the Insector, but only because it was necessary for the both of them to fulfill their roles, not because her feelings had changed.

**25\. Shadow**

Buguese wondered if the Spider's personalities matched their Riders, because while he could tolerate Aqune's ever-quiet Portia, sometimes Hunter's Shadow was just as obnoxious as the boy.

**26\. Goodbye**

Aqune was sad to say goodbye to the Riders, because she had only been living with them for a short time, but she knew in her heart that she wanted to be with the Insectors.

**27\. Hide**

Buguese didn't like it when Aqune wanted to play hide-and-seek with him, mostly because she was a good hider and usually won.

**28\. Fortune**

At times, he felt very fortunate to have an Oracle Handmaiden, because even though he hated the Oracle, her powers came in handy.

**29\. Safe**

Normally Buguese hated to retreat from fights, but would do so if Aqune's safety was at stake.

**30\. Ghost**

Though Buguese had told her ghosts weren't real, Aqune was convinced she saw one, and came to his room to hide.

**31\. Book**

Though Aqune knew perfectly well how to read, she preferred it when Buguese read to her.

**32\. Eye**

When Aqune opened her eyes again, she was happy that Buguese was the first thing she saw.

**33\. Never**

Hunter never gave up, but even so, Buguese wasn't going to let him succeed in "rescuing" Aqune.

**34\. Sing**

Unbeknownst to Aqune, Buguese had heard her practice singing, and he was impressed that she had yet another talent.

**35\. Sudden**

When Aqune's mask was broken, she was suddenly bought back to reality, and grabbed the cloaked arm of the figure near her for support.

**36\. Stop**

She rarely had success in stopping Buguese from trying to kill Hunter, but she still believed in him.

**37\. Time**

Despite their different ideals, there were very few times that Aqune would try and argue with Buguese, and while he wouldn't admit it, Buguese knew that in those times Aqune was usually right.

**38\. Wash**

The Insector sat patiently as Aqune cleaned the blood from his wounds, wishing he could take care of them himself, but knowing that with her healing powers, she could do better.

**39\. Torn**

Much as Aqune wanted to be with the Spider Riders, she always knew that if she joined them, she'd feel guilty for leaving the Insectors.

**40\. History**

When Buguese would tell her about the Insectors more prosperous history, Aqune tried her best to understand their point of view.

**41\. Power**

Aqune's main purpose was to acquire power for Mantid, but Buguese was unhappy with some of Mantid's means of using her.

**42\. Bother**

Beerain was very much bothered by Aqune's presence in Mantid's castle, but she was more annoyed by the fact that Buguese didn't seem to feel the same.

**43\. God**

To Aqune, like most humans, the Oracle was like a god, and so she couldn't believe that she'd really be the one who caused Buguese's people so much suffering.

**44\. Wall**

Buguese was comforted by the fact that Aqune was safe within the fortress walls again.

**45\. Naked**

Even though Aqune was quite embarrassed to have walked in on Buguese, she kind of didn't mind.

**46\. Drive**

He found it convenient that his transport had auto-pilot, because he wouldn't have to worry about making Aqune drive when he went to stare out the window.

**47\. Harm**

His real reason for wanting to keep Aqune from harm had nothing to do with needing her for her power.

**48\. Precious**

Buguese thought to himself, at that moment when he held her before letting her go, that Aqune was something precious to him.

**49\. Hunger**

The Insector had been so busy that he hadn't had time to get dinner, but he found that Aqune had cooked for him when he returned home.

**50\. Believe**

Seeing that Hunter believed in Buguese, she smiled, always hoping that the Riders would someday understand Buguese the way she did.


End file.
